


Impossible

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, Future Fic, Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Parenthood turned out to be more difficult than Gray and Juvia had expected. Silver was always giving his parents a hard time, but they knew that they wouldn't have traded him for anything.





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ship-ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ship-ambrosia).



**Good evening, everyone!**

**Well, I completely forgot to post this one-shot in this website. Sorry for depriving you of such fluffy adorableness, but it is here now.**

**Happy reading!**

"Are you ready to meet your son?" Wendy asked while holding onto the tiny infant wrapped in a light blue blanket that Juvia had gotten from her birth parents.

Gray looked at his tired wife before answered. "Yes. We are."

The young girl approached the bed where the water mage was lying and carefully placed the child in her arms.

"Isn't he the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" Juvia asked, her eyes glued to that tiny face.

"Hey there, little man." Gray smiled once the baby looked at him with those familiar midnight blue eyes.

"Congratulations!" Wendy happily told them before stepping away.

"We've been waiting so long to meet you." Juvia began talking to the baby.

"Too long." Gray added and she moved so that he could sit by her side.

"It started to feel like this day would never come." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It still doesn't feel like it's true." He frowned a little.

"If it's a dream, I never want to wake up." She looked back at their son, mesmerized.

"What do you think we should name him?" Gray asked. They had agreed not to find out the sex of the baby until it was born, thus they hadn't settled on a name either.

"I already have the perfect name." Juvia caressed the baby's cheek with her hand and he reached for it.

"What is it?" The ice mage was genuinely curious.

"Silver." When she looked back at him, his breath was caught in his throat.

"Juvia…" He struggled with words, but she knew.

"I know you wanted to honor your father somehow and it's such a beautiful name." The baby made a sound and she chuckled. "I guess he likes it too."

Gray tightened his arm around her, bringing her even closer to him before kissing the top of her head. "Thank you."

They spent the next few moments in silence, both wondering about this new life that they had created together. Would they manage to become the parents that Silver deserved? Would taking care of a baby be as difficult as their friends had mentioned?

* * *

As it turned out, it was even more difficult than they had been told. Silver was a very agitated child thus the year since his birth was a rather stressful one.

It became even worse after he learned how to walk and the couple had to keep an extra eye on him to make sure that he wouldn't hurt himself.

"No, Silver! Not the stairs!" Juvia yelled once her son ran ahead of her and towards the stairs leading to their apartment.

The infant shouted some nonsense before continuing on his way, forcing the water mage to drop the groceries in order to use her magic to stop him. Once he was trapped by her water, Juvia picked the bags with her free hand before approaching him again.

"Na Na!" Silver struggled, kicking and hitting her water body.

"You're impossible." She sighed before bringing him close and wrapping a firm arm around him. "Just stay still for a few minutes, will you?"

As expected, he did not stay still and thus she was forced to use water lock to carry the groceries while keeping both arms wrapped tightly around him. When they finally arrived in the apartment, she groaned before putting him down.

"How was grocery shopping?" Gray asked, standing up from the couch where he had been checking their monthly expenses.

"Difficult." The water mage replied while closing the door.

"Da-da!" Silver ran to his father, excited as usual to see him.

"Hey there, little man." The ice mage picked the boy up. "Were you good for your mother?"

"He's impossible." Juvia repeated, sighing. "I don't think I can take him with me anymore."

"I don't know why you did in the first place." Gray told her.

"I felt bad for leaving the poor baby behind." She approached them and Silver looked at her, his identical blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Mamma!" She couldn't help but to smile.

"You like going out with mamma, don't you?" He babbled on and both parents laughed.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Gray looked towards his wife.

"I'll get started on dinner." Juvia said before turning around.

"Hang on." Keeping on arm wrapped around Silver, he moved quickly and grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" Worry filled her face once she faced him.

"Nothing." Gray smiled. "Just that I love you."

Her smile was as bright as the sun. "I love you too." They leant in for a soft kiss, ignoring Silver's protests once he was squished between them.

"And we love you." Juvia told him after the couple pulled apart.

"Even though you're impossible." Gray added.

In the end, that was all that mattered. As much trouble as Silver would give them, they knew that they wouldn't have traded their son for anything because he was their world.

* * *

 


End file.
